


Your Face Looks Gorgeous When It's Covered in Blood

by godseph



Series: Final Fantasy Poems [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blood and Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Power Dynamics, Unhealthy Relationships, Vomiting Blood, abusive Rufus Shinra, lots of blood, murder basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Rufus and Tseng have fun on Shinra's Helipad.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Final Fantasy Poems [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046149
Kudos: 4





	Your Face Looks Gorgeous When It's Covered in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry again for this, but it's all i view rufus and tseng as :/)  
> i do not own anyone or anything from squaresoft/square enix. this work is nonprofit.

White-hot, viscous blood filled his mouth and dribbled down his chin.  
It dripped onto the destroyed suit he donned.  
Shaking arms shot out to keep from eating concrete.  
He struggled to breathe,  
Wheezing, gasping for air.  
The man before him was beautiful, omnipotent;  
Rufus Shinra was beautiful, omnipotent.  
Tseng was weak, on his knees before him.  
A black leather boot collided with his ribs and he hacked blood  
His body gave way and he fell on his side.  
Through tears, he saw Rufus approach him and cup his face.  
He relished the feeling of his hands.  
"Tseng, my pet- You knew this day would come  
yet you worship the ground I walk on- pathetic."  
Hands were replaced by cold gunmetal.  
The sharp, potent smell of gunpowder filled his nose.  
Suddenly, a sharp searing pain roared in his head, a bullet searing his insides.  
Tseng's fresh corpse went limp and lifeless before Rufus,  
Black eyes still as loving as the day they had met.


End file.
